Forever and Always
by My-Last-Rose
Summary: These are short entries from the lives of Parker Selfridge and Grace Augustine. You can't deny there was something between them at some point Grace/Parker
1. Children

**A/N I am going to try my hand at Avatar FanFiction. For the sake of this fic Parker Selfridge is the same age as Grace.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

There was no wind here. The grass and flowers were grown in a lab. Grace Augustine's parents sat down with Parker Selfridge's. Eight year old Grace was currently sat on the swing giggling as eight year old Parker pushed it.

Grace jumped off of the swing and flew through the air before falling on her bum on the fake grass. She looked around and wished she was like the children a hundred years ago when this was all real and outside. She looked up to see Parker walking up to her holding something behind his back and looking very nervous.

He sat down next to Grace and handed her a very pretty flower, she didn't know what type.

"Thi-this is for you." Parker mumbled.

"You killed the flower." Grace gasped, looking at it. Parker looked crestfallen and bowed his head, "But it's pretty." Said Grace, tucking the flower along with her fiery curls behind her ears.

Grace lied down and closed her eyes, she heard rustling and new that Parker must have lied next to her. "We're friends right Gracie?" asked Parker sweetly.

"Yeah Park, best of friends." Grace replied opening her eyes and looking at him.

"And we'll always be friends right?" he said, grinning.

"Forever and always." Grace smiled.


	2. Teenagers

**I know I am a crap writer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.**

A fifteen year old Parker looked over at Grace and smiled. They had grown more mature since they were young and Grace was currently pawing over a science text book for her project that wasn't due for four weeks, was unaware that instead of studying Parker was watching her.

Grace kept her hair short and she never straitened it which meant her fiery red hair was still in flyaway curls. Her eyes were a deep brown (*), and she had a very cute nose and to him captivating lips. To Parker she was one of the most beautiful creatures to walk this earth.

"See something you like Park?" Asked Grace glancing up at him and grinning.

"Mmm. I see something I like very much Gracie." Replied Parker, pulling the text book from her hands.

"Hey I" She started to protest but didn't get very far before Parker had attached his lips to hers. He crawled on top of her and pulled her hips to his. Grace giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist.

They heard a cough and both of them froze. Turning their heads they saw Parker's father standing in the doorway, with an eyebrow raised, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Was I interrupting?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes!" said Grace and Parker indignantly.

Parker's dad simply smirked some more and left the room but not before telling them to wear protection. Parker's face flushed beet red, Grace's cheeks had turned a light pink. Parker groaned and dropped his head to Grace's shoulder; Grace laughed and told him not to be so silly.

Parker crawled off of his girlfriend and lied next to her instead. She grinned at him before looking at the time, Grace sighed and gathered her books, "It's late I've got to get home."

Before she walked away from the bed Parker grabbed her wrist and placed a kiss on the inside of it, "We'll always be together right Gracie?"

"Of course Park." Grace replied smiling softly at his boyish face.

"Forever and always?" he questioned.

"Forever and always," Grace promised, "Night Park. Love you." She said kissing his cheek gently.

"Love you to Gracie. More than I could ever tell you."


	3. Adults

**I don't own Avatar or any of its characters.**

"Parker I did it! I did it!" Cried a twenty-nine year old Grace Augustine.

"You did what baby?" asked Parker.

"I got into the Avatar program. They are going to send me to Pandora in a year." She looked so happy, Parker despised himself for what he was about to do.

"That's great baby. I need to talk to you about something." He said seriously.

Immediately any joy on Grace's face vanished and she became serious, "What's the matter?"

"I-I can't go through with our engagement Grace." Parker said.

"Why?" Grace choked out.

"Gracie," Parker sighed. This was going to be much, much harder than he had anticipated.

"No Parker! Why? Why can't you go through with our engagement?" Grace asked tears building in her eyes.

"Look Grace. I just, I don't," he huffed out a breath and turned to meet her eyes, "I don't love you like I used to Gracie. I found- I found someone else."

"You don't love me?" Grace croaked.

"No Grace. I do love you but not like I used to. Not like I should if we are going to be married," Parker said, the tears from Grace's eyes were starting to spill over and trickle down her face, "Please Grace, don't make this any harder than it needs to be." He pleaded with her.

The hurt was morphing into anger now, "I gave you everything I had Parker! I gave you my love! My heart! My everything! And this, this is how you repay me? I sacrificed everything Parker, my family, my home to be with you! My parents never approved you knew that! Yet I go out of my way to stay with you and now a week before the wedding you tell me you don't want me!" She shrieked.

"Grace please." Parker tried pleading again.

"No Parker you promised me! You promised me forever and always!" Grace shouted.

"We were just foolish kids back then!" Parker shouted back, "You shouldn't have been so naïve as to think that would last Grace! You're being foolish right now!"

"I'm being foolish?" Grace said, raising her eyebrows, "It is a week before our wedding Parker, and you turn around and tell me you have been shagging someone else behind my back! How long has this been going on for? How long have you lied about loving me Parker?" Grace's voice broke at the end of her sentence as more tears fell.

"I never lied when I told you I loved you! I just don't love you in the right way."

"So what am I to you now? A sister? A friend? I don't know maybe a slave! How long have you been seeing someone else behind my back Parker?" Grace asked.

"For about a week now. But please Gracie let me explain!" Parker pleaded again his eyes shining with tears he refused to shed.

"You don't need to explain!" Grace shrieked, "I can see perfectly well what is happening. You got bored of me so you found someone else, then you got into bed with her. Possibly got her pregnant, now to save her ass from her parents you're getting rid of me to be with her. Congratulations Parker. You just broke my heart. Not only broke it, you took it, and ripped it to a million tiny pieces, then crushed those pieces to dust and danced on the ashes that were left."

"I promised you forever and always Grace. And I really meant it-"

Grace cut him off, "What happened to that was just a foolish promise made by two foolish kids? I hate you Parker Selfridge! Don't ever come near me again."

Grace stormed out of the large apartment they shared, or _used_ to share. Climbing into her car she rested her head on the steering wheel and sobbed. The letter from the RDA lay forgotten on the passenger seat.

Meanwhile Parker screamed in frustration and kicked the coffee table causing the vase of flowers to fall off and shatter. He sat on the table and dropped his head into his hand hands and raked his fingers through his hair.

Finally he allowed the tears that had gathered in his eyes to drop, and they fell silently, "I promised you forever and always Gracie. And I failed." He sobbed.


	4. Meet again

**Don't own Avatar.**

Grace had taken up smoking when she got onto Pandora, in the hopes that maybe it would dull the pain she still felt after Parker dumped her.

"Grace. The new head of operation is here. He is at the bridge maybe you should introduce yourself, _politely._" Her new friend Max said.

"Hmm. I will go _introduce _myself, as you put it. Though politeness will not come into it." Grace grinned. She walked with purpose to the bridge and froze when she heard a very familiar voice, calling out in wonder.

"Right Mr Selfridge, this Grace Augustine, head of the Avatar program." One the workers said.

Parker's head snapped up, there stood his Gracie, smoking a cigarette, looking older than when he had last saw her. Now her face was taught with pain again the difference was this time there were no tears.

"Dr Augustine," he said indifferently, though he felt he should leap for joy at seeing her beautiful face again, or to break down and sob at her feet apologising profusely for how stupid he had been, "Can I speak to you a moment in my office please?"

Grace was too dumbfounded to speak instead she nodded and followed him to the soundproof glass office he worked in. Once the door shut, he turned round to face her, "Gracie." He said softly, reaching to her.

By now Grace had gathered her wits, and moved away from Parker. "You!" she hissed, "After years of trying to get over you and get on with the life I was building here. You show up and ruin all over again."

"Grace please. I never meant to hurt you that day." He spoke softly still.

"Never meant to hurt me? Never meant to hurt me! Parker you told me you were sleeping with someone else and that you didn't love me, you expected me to understand and not be hurt!" her quiet demeanour gone.

"No I didn't expect you to understand, but I at least expected you not to scream at me. And as soon as you left I called and broke up with Jessica." He told her quietly, head down, ashamed.

"Well I hope your fucking pleased with yourself Parker," Grace seethed, "You ruined my life and just went I was starting to put it all back together you come and shatter it again."

"Grace I am sorry, I really am!" Parker pleaded.

"Sorry isn't good enough. Maybe it was once but you overstepped the line and betrayed me, you promised forever and always. And you have done it, you have forever and always ruined my life." With that said Grace stormed out of his office and back to her lab.

Parker sighed he had ruined Grace's life and he had ruined his own, but most importantly he had ruined Grace.


	5. Hallelujah mountains

**Don't own Avatar**

Parker sighed, Colonel Miles Quaritch, head of security, had employed Jake Sully as a spy into Grace's work. Jake would tell them everything he knew. That's what he was doing right now, telling them about how Hometree was structured.

Parker looked up and caught a flash of white, a lab coat. So one of Grace's lab tech's had heard. Fucking fantastic, when he found out which one he would fire them.

A few hours later Grace stormed to the bridge, "Selfridge!"

"Sign this." She handed Parker a sheet of paper.

"What is this?" he sighed, he had paper work to be doing and frankly, having Grace around would only distract him.

"Those are documents allowing me to get a pilot to take me and some workers to a base in the Hallelujah Mountains." Said Grace rocking back and forth, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

If it made his Grace happy he would sign it, well she wasn't really _his _Grace anymore. Placing his signature at the bottom he handed it back to her with a small smile, she just scowled back at him.

"Next time you need information about the Na'vi you come straight to me Selfridge." she hissed at him.

"How do you-" Parker questioned, already knowing the answer.

She didn't give him a chance to finish, "One of my little worker bees overheard you and the Jarheads earlier," Grace smirked, "Now next time you need information come to me. Comprendo?"

Parker nodded his head and dropped it sadly. With a swoosh of her lab coat Grace left. Parker looked after her longingly.


	6. Grace is hit

**Don't own Avatar. Plus sorry I know my chapters are horrifically short.**

They had watched the destruction of Hometree in silence. Parker was glad he was stood at the front of the group so no one could see the tears that gathered when he saw his Gracie tied up.

"Pull the plug." He said quietly.

Marine officers hit the ejection buttons and out came Grace and Jake. "Murderer!" Grace shrieked trying her best to get toward him, no doubt to slap him. He watched as it took two almost three marines to restrain her and tie her hands with zip-ties.

Grace sat in the cell with Norm and Jake. Her legs were pulled up toward her chest and her arms rested on top of her knees. Then she heard Trudy, Max let them out and she had never been more grateful for him.

They ran down various corridors to where all the equipment and vehicles were kept. Grabbing an exo-pack she placed it on and ran. She heard gun shots and felt a rush of pain. Looking down Grace saw Quaritch had managed to shoot her in the side.

Still Grace fought it off and climbed into the Samson. "Shit!" Grace said.

Jake's head snapped up and he started shouting to Trudy and Norm about how she had been hit.

"This is going to ruin my whole day." She tried to joke. She stifled a groan of pain. She must have passed out because Grace awoke and found she was laid on a link bed.

"We're flying through the Hallelujah's." Jake said, "Norm's on the roof and Trudy is in the Samson."

"Reckless." Grace muttered

She closed her eyes and couldn't help but think of memories of her and Parker and as hard as she tried they wouldn't go away. Parker had promised her forever and always but that wouldn't happen. Grace knew she was dying.


	7. Parker's reaction

**Don't own Avatar.**

Quaritch stormed in, extremely pissed off. Parker had watched the whole escape from the security cameras. That was so brave and so very, very stupid of them.

At least no one got hurt from the Colonel's shooting. So he hoped, no one seemed to be hurt, but then again he could be wrong.

"I take it you didn't hit no one then." Said Parker.

"Oh no. I did get one bulls eye." Said Quaritch smugly.

"Who?" said Parker warily. _Please don't let it be Grace. Please!_

"Dr Grace Augustine." He said proudly. Parker's heart stopped, _no, no he couldn't have shot Grace. _She had seemed okay.

But he knew that the Colonel had impeccable aim, and had no doubt ended Grace's life, even if it would take only a few hours.

Parker dropped to the floor in despair, "No. Not Grace. Not my Grace." He repeated quietly to himself, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Get him out of here." Ordered Quaritch, and Parker was escorted out and to a cell. There he sat with his head in his hands and cried for his Grace.

I promised you forever and always Grace. I should never have hurt you.


End file.
